Casais Improváveis yaoi I
by Lebam
Summary: Ele quer mudar de ares de jogada. Quando Mask avista sua caça, não tem como fugir. Yaoi/Lemon: Primeiro casal: Aldebaran e Mask.


Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.

Se não gosta de fic que tenham conteúdos Yaoi ou em que o Aldebaran esteja presente olha o X ai em cima do seu lado direito.

 **Beta** : meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

"Casais improváveis Yaoi" serão um compilado de ones em que o Aldebaran estará presente. As ones foram inspiradas nas fics "Casais improváveis" da Julinnechan1

Bora botar o Tourão para se divertir ele merece.

Casal: Aldebaran e Máscara da Morte.

Contém: Violência.

Essa one virou a "minha menina dos olhos" tudo culpa do Mask.

* * *

 **AVISOS IMPORTANTES:**

\- Esta fic contém lemon, ou seja, cenas de sexo entre homens. Se não gosta de ler esse tipo de coisa, não leia.

\- Essa fic contém romance, meio estranho, mas possui.

\- Esta fic contém linguagem imprópria se não está acostumado nem inicie a leitura.

\- Essa fic contem BDSM: Sadomasoquismo. Se não gosta de ver um de seus personagens preferidos sentindo ou causando dor, mesmo que uma das partes queira ou necessite. **NÃO** leia.

Flammes, Trolls, Macacos-lança- merda respeito, por favor.

* * *

 **A aposta**

A bate estaca na boate rolava solta, o quarteto pervertido - agora trio por que Milo estava de namoro com Kamus não fazia mais parte da previsse - observavam do bar suas prováveis conquistas. Os santinhos na pista dançavam de rosto colado. Aiolos e Saga batiam um diálogo empolgado talvez saísse algo dali, vai saber. Aldebaran se sentou com Aiolia e Marin, mas logo o casal pediu licença e se dirigiram a pista de dança.

Observou em volta e sorriu seus amigos estavam se divertindo. Sua família era o que eles eram, meio louca e disfuncional, mas eram sua familia.

Mask estava cansado da mesmice queria mudar de ares, de jogada, observou a boate atentamente e viu algo que não seria seu normal ele franziu o cenho, será? Olhou para baixo uma tenda se formava e lá atrás deu sinal de interesse, aquele sim o faria sentir-se vivo nem que seja por algumas horas ou dias. Não, ele não podia fazer isso com alguém tão gente fina, sua perversão era só sua.

Virou para o bar tentando conversar com Shura e Kanon, entretanto ali havia um espelho e ele podia notar o que rolava a suas costas. E ele se pegou novamente olhando o mesmo ponto seu corpo inteiro deu sinal de vida. Então era isso Mask não podia ignorar o que seu corpo queria. Ele iria fazer, o italiano ia fazer uma jogada, porém pensar nisso não o animou, ele queria algo mais aquela noite, só não sabia o que.

Ponderou um pouco pensando nós prós e contras de ir até sua escolha, seu coração deu um pulo. Merda. Os prós ganharam. Ele estava empolgado. Só esperava não receber um murro em troca.

Tomou toda a sua bebida em um gole só. Não precisou avisar os outros dois que ia a caça, pois eles estavam nas suas próprias. Descido foi até a sua escolha.

\- Aldebaran!- disse se sentando.

\- E aí Mask, sozinho onde estão os outros pervertidos?- indagou o touro olhando envolta. – Ah, na caça. - ele riu.

Mask engoliu em seco ante o sorriso sempre presente de Aldebaran, por alguma razão machucar o homem não estava nos seus planos e ele quase desistiu, quase.

\- Preciso falar com você – disse grave.

\- Fale, o que houve? Se puder ajudar.

Mask se sentiu um nada, mas sua sede era maior, estaria enrolado a alguém essa noite isso não ia mudar. Então ele inventou algo na hora: uma aposta o que era bem normal entre o antigo quarteto e ninguém desconfiaria.

\- Os três não têm mais o que inventar. - Alde murmurou assim que Mask terminou de falar da aposta.

Aqueles três pareciam crianças com hiperatividade, quando menos se esperava tinha alguém querendo se jogar. A bola da vez: Mask.

\- Aparentemente não. – Mask juntou as mãos - Então o que me diz?

\- E o que você tem que fazer para ganhar deles?- pergunta não faria mal nenhum, ele esperava.

Se arrumando no acento Mask fitou longamente o brasileiro que gelou. Coisa boa não vinha.

\- Dormir essa noite com você. - soltou.

Se Alde não tivesse sentado teria caído.

\- Como é Caranguejo?- elevou a voz e percebeu que tinha falado alto de mais e repetiu a pergunta mais baixo. - Como é?

Tinha ouvido errado.

\- Por favor, não me faça repeti. – diz o outro com ar de constrangimento. -Tenho que dormir essa noite com você para não ter que passar mais um mês da minha vida sobe as ordens do Shion.

Alde beliscou a ponta do nariz rogando por paciência.

\- Você se vende por pouco. - falou ríspido.

\- Não penso assim. Então?

\- Se não tivesse apreço por você... - _seu italiano de merda, você sairia daqui quebrado_ _e dentro de um caixão de preferência,_ pensou.

A cara de desapontamento quase pegou Alde, só não o fez por que conhecia a peça. Algo dentro de Alde começou a se manifestar o que era raro. Raiva.

\- O que é isso? Um não, um sim?

\- É um "o que vocês têm na cabeça?" essa aposta é uma furada.

\- Não para mim Aldebaran, e você sabe que eu jogo para vencer.

Um bufo por parte de Aldebaran foi ouvido.

\- Você vence e eu ganho o quê? –levantou um sobrolho.

Mask relaxou.

\- Uma noite comigo, esse italiano de merda, mas muito gostoso. - apontou pra se mesmo.

\- E convencido. – Alde riu, ele ia concordar qual o problema em dormir com um amigo? Nada. Além do que ele não mentiu sobre suas reais intenções. - Tudo bem caranguejo, por ter sido sincero comigo te levo para cama e você leva essa merda de aposta. Só avisando, eu ronco.

O franzir de sobrancelha que o outro lhe enviou deixou Alde inquieto. Às vezes Máscara da Morte invejava a ingenuidade de algumas pessoas, estava olhando uma delas agora.

\- Hum, não sei se você entendeu, a aposta consiste em nos dois não dormindo no total sentido da palavra, mas sim... em nós concretizando a coisa... - ele juntou o indicador e o polegar deixando um espaço vago e então fez uma inserção com o outro indicador.

De imediato Aldebaran entendeu.

\- Teremos que ter relações sexuais para você ganhar?

\- Sim!

\- Mask, percebe o quanto isso é estranho até para você?

\- Sim! – repetiu.

\- Era só ter dito não caramba! Eu falo e aqui estou indo na onda, sou um idiota.

\- Idiota não, um bom amigo. - sorriu _e se tudo der certo um bom amante._

\- Essa aposta não tem sentido. - esfregou o rosto. - não se pode vencer todas, meu amigo. - e ele sabia bem disso, por experiência própria.

\- Quero ganhar Aldebaran dei minha palavra e sempre a honrei sobre todas as outras coisas. - seus olhos brilhavam enquanto falava numa certeza.

A raiva de Alde cresceu ele seria usado, perfeito mais uma para ele contabilizar na sua vida.

\- Ok – tentou sorrir - eu faço, quando jovem fui passivo, por um amigo posso ser novamente.

Ele quase tinha perdido, foi rápido, porém Alde pegou o vislumbre de um corar. Máscara da Morte tinha ficado envergonhado, e se não era bonito, o taurino se pegou o admirando. _"Não, ele que usar você seu burro"_ se deu um tapa mental.

\- Eu que serei o passivo. –disse ele em meio a uma tose.

Essa Alde não aguentou e riu, porém querendo chora por dentro, sua garganta doía de um choro reprimido.

\- Essa aposta está lhe ferrando hein?- sorriu com simpatia.

\- Você não faz ideia. - suspirou. - estou impressionado que você está levando isso tranquilamente, ainda não me desferiu um soco.

" _Mas faltou pouco imbecil"_ o touro quis dizer, mas não o fez.

\- Não serei eu que levarei por trás, "tô de boa". – riu com gosto.

E não é que touro tinha um sorriso lindo? " _Pare com isso, ele é só por essa noite"_ e mesmo dizendo isso sentiu um vazio ao pensar deste modo. Mask levantou estendeu a mão.

\- Venha vamos acabar logo com isso. - diz meio ríspido.

Suspirando Alde ignorando a mão do italiano levantou sozinho.

\- Depois de você.

Eles seguiram em direção a um dos quartos que a boate disponibilizava aos clientes que queriam privacidade, por sempre estarem ali Mask e o restante do quarteto tinham quartos reservados só para eles.

O quarto da boate era simples e aconchegante não era temático porem as camas por se só eram um convite ao prazer e ele pretendia utilizá-la devidamente. Mask entrou com Aldebaran logo atrás.

Ouviu a porta bater com violência atrás dele.

Pego de supressa o canceriano foi prensado na parede com um baque e quase ficou sem ar, sentiu a respiração de Aldebaran em seus cabelos, o membro do homem duro roçando suas costas, Mask se viu curvando em sua direção querendo mais contato.

\- Estou com tanta raiva Mask, muita raiva mesmo, nunca me sentir assim e pretendo descontar em alguém parece que vai ser em você. –disse murmurando os dentes cerrados, o touro tirou o cinto do outro e enfiou as mãos nas calças apertando o membro de Mask que segurou a respiração. - por você querer me usar...

As mãos calejadas do brasileiro indiciaram um vai e vem não forte, mas numa potência sem igual, Mask jogou a cabeça para trás sentindo a dor chegar e se deleitou com a sensação. Aldebaran beijou seu pescoço e Mask descansou a cabeça na parede estendeu os braços dizendo ali que estava se rendendo e que Aldebaran poderia fazer o que bem quisesse dele.

Não se importava se o Touro fosse bruto contando que a dor viesse, ele não estaria reclamando, a dor era bem vinda. Um alívio.

\- Quando terminar aqui eu vou me enterrar em você sem dó. – o taurino avisou rangendo os dentes aumentando a velocidade – me ouviu?

\- S... Sim Aldebaran você vai vir em mim d...duuuro. –e gozou quando Alde apertou suas bolas. - Oh! Oh! Inferno. Bom. Da. Porra!

Seu orgasmo veio forte salpicando a parede e deixando a palma da mão de Aldebaran lambuzada, sem forças Mask foi ao chão, sua respiração irregular seus olhos se fecharam tentando se controlar.

Ao abri-los engasgou. Aldebaran lombia seu gozo, o membro de Mask deu uma vibrada, e ele tinha acabado de gozar. Alde se abaixou o olhar duro, mas em desejo.

\- Quer sentir seu gosto?– mostrou a mão.

E o italiano não se fez de rogado sem tirar os olhos do brasileiro, passou a chupar e lamber os dedos do homem como se fosse um membro real. Ouviu o brasileiro suspirar então aproveitou essa distração e beijou Aldebaran com sofreguidão o que levou os dois ao chão, Mask ficou por cima tentando tomar posse da boca do outro, suas línguas duelavam brigando por dominação gemidos e rosnados eram ouvidos.

Mask pegou Alde pela camisa tentando prender o gigante no chão enquanto sentia o membro do morador da segunda casa em suas nádegas.

Até tentou ficar por cima, no entanto Aldebaran era maior, mais forte e apesar disso ágil. O homem o girou sem o canceriano nem perceber, como ele fez aquilo? Quando se deu conta estava de cara no tapete e seu pênis prensado o incomodava, teve que sorrir.

\- Vou ter você agora Mask. - Alde disse isso em um suspiro e deslizou as calças do italiano com selvageria, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, ele só queria punir e tirar essa angustia, sabia que estava fazendo errado, que depois que fizesse nunca se perdoaria. No entanto, o outro parecia gostar. _Ele gosta de dor._ – comerei você tão duro que logo mais você não vai conseguir treinar.

Oh, Senhor. Mask quase gozou novamente com essas palavras. Rogava aos céus para Aldebaran não aplacar a sua raiva ou ele se lembraria de usar lubrificante, o que não queria, Câncer queria dor, á mais prazerosas delas se o brasileiro usasse o lubrificante ele não a possuiria, e isso quase o sufocou. Abriu as pernas o máximo que pode, virou o rosto para o lado a tempo de ver Aldebaran cuspir na mão e passar um pouco em sua entrada, depois fez o mesmo no seu próprio membro. E que membro. Era de sentir inveja.

\- Esse vai ser um passeio áspero caranguejo. - avisou seco então angulou e entrou com tudo no italiano.

O grito de Mask não foi ouvido por que ele mordeu os lábios sentindo gosto de sangue, passou a rosnar a cada estocada poderosa, a primeira parecia que agulhas haviam lhe perfurado, a segunda não foi diferente só na terceira ele conseguiu respirar a dor presente, era uma dor tão bem vinda, tão prazerosa que ele passou a ir no ritmo de Aldebaran.

\- Forte, mais forte, forte, porra! –implorou, mandou ele só queria.

\- Eu vou lhe rasgar – Aldebaran rugiu puxou Mask pelos ombros e continuou em movimentos mais velozes e potentes.

Não aconteceu, mas com essas palavras os dois vieram juntos em urros de satisfaço e prazer saciado. Mask sentiu Aldebaran explodir dentro dele e sua própria liberação quase o fez desmaiar. Alde caiu depois de mais três estocadas os dois tentando voltar suas respirações ao normal.

Zeus como se sentia bem começou a ri.

\- Machuquei você, não era minha intenção eu só... - a voz de Alde saiu estrangulada, preocupado ainda dentro do canceriano passou a beijar lhe as costas. -... me desculpa.

\- Eu quis isso, não se desculpe eu gostei obrigado. - disse ainda tendo uma respiração irregular.

\- Está me agradecendo por ter lhe machucado?

\- Por ter me dado prazer duas vezes por sinal. Oh! Santa mãe. - gemeu maravilhado quando Aldebaran saiu dele sem aviso. –Porra! Porra! Oh... –bateu no chão com o punho fechado e gozou de novo, descansou a cabeça no tapete a boca aberta buscando ar.- tr... três vezes –disse trêmulo

Isso machucou e encheu o coração de Aldebaran tanto que ele quase desmorona.

\- Daqui a cinco segundos vou lhe dar mais. – disse dessa vez com carinho olhou seu membro inchado novamente.

Oh maravilha, e ele ainda sentiria o calor da dor acolhedora. No entanto, além da dor teve carinho. Aldebaran lhe encheu de beijos, elogios murmurava palavra de incentivo ao pé de sua orelha chegou até a mordê-la lhe causando pequenos espasmos de prazer.

Parecia até que os dois estavam fazendo... Não essa palavra não existia no seu vocabulário. Eles faziam as danças dos amantes a que fazia o mundo girar a gerações. E os dois vieram novamente um após o outro, murmúrios roucos e cheios de espasmos maravilhosos pelo corpo.

Alde caiu para o lado e levou Mask junto o instalando em seu peito largo, o canceriano se aconchegou a ele sentindo resquícios de dor suspirou satisfeito.

Eles permaneceram no chão já que a cama foi esquecida. O silêncio foi bem vindo depois de tudo.

Levantando Alde tirou a camisa, os sapatos e a calça que estava usando jogou em cima da cama foi ao banheiro voltou com um pano, limpou Mask também fazendo o mesmo processo que tinha feito consigo mesmo, feito isso jogou o pano de lado, pegou almofadas pondo as entre eles, enfim voltando a se aconchegar no canceriano.

\- Espero que mais tarde você consiga andar. - Alde quebrou o silêncio afagando as costas de câncer.

\- Você é tão românico depois do sexo, Aldebaran. –Mask brincou.

\- Tenho meus momentos. - falou baixando a mão passando a massagear um dos glóbulos gêmeos do outro que gemeu. –você está bem?

Como Mask adorou a preocupação de Aldebaran, nem todo mundo se preocupava assim com ele.

\- Estou ótimo, me dê vinte minutos e então estarei pronto para outra.

\- Podemos trocar não me importo. – beijou o topo da cabeça do outro sentindo o peito apertar.

\- Não, eu gosto da... Dor. –mordeu os lábios.

\- Percebi e isso quase me mata, não sabia que você necessitava disso. –ele o abraçou apertado.

A mente de Mask vagou.

\- A dor, por vezes, é prazerosa sinto que compartilho o que minhas vitimas sentiram antes de serem eliminadas por mim.

\- Algumas mereciam Mask, me lembro de alguns bem ruins.

\- Nem todos Alde nem todos - suspirou fraco.

O aperto no peito sufocou Aldebaran que soltou um soluço estrangulado. _Quanto sangue ele já teve manchando suas mãos? Agora mesmo sem admitir sofre tanto por isso_ pensou estreitando o abraço. Alde não ocultou as lagrimas deixou as livres

\- Ei, não lhe contei sobre minha torção para você ficar assim – Mask beijou os olhos do taurino limpando suas lagrimas. –Alde a dor não é mais por eles, é por mim, para que me sinta vivo e conectado a tudo que me rodeia, me sinto bem com ela, não é sempre que ela vem, mas quando vem eu a acolho de bom grado.

Uma imagem veio à mente de Alde e meio que o apavorou.

\- Durante o sexo você inflige dor nos seus parceiros?- fungou.

\- Eu faço, mas aviso que vou fazer, eles ficam se quiserem, na maioria das vezes eles permanecem. - disse olhando para o nada.

Alde piscou _quem ia querer isso_? Que pensamento idiota, pessoas como o canceriano.

\- E durante as batalhas sente prazer durante elas?- franziu a fronte.

\- Não, aquela é uma dor que não envolve o ato sexual, não a quero. Essa que compartilhamos é infligida eu a quis, implorei por ela e ela vem e me conforta. - filosofou.

\- Você é louco. - balançou a cabeça.

Sentiu Mask lhe tocar o rosto em um gesto de carinho.

\- Nunca afirmei o contrario.

\- A aposta foi ganha. - disse o touro em um pesar, olhou pela janela de vidro o nascer do sol.

\- Que aposta?- riu o canceriano.

Alde sorriu de volta.

\- Os vinte minutos se passaram. - disse salivando.

\- Segunda rodada?- Mask ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Sem dor. –Alde disse categórico.

Mask deu um beijo apaixonado no outro.

\- Sem dor.

E foi só carinho.

 **Santuário**

 **Arena de treinamento**

 **Duas horas depois.**

Os dois voltaram ao Santuário juntos e na companhia de Milo e Kamus que também haviam passado a noite na boate. Enquanto os outros três subiram para inicia os treinos Alde correu para banhar e fazer o mesmo. Tinha sido a noite mais louca de sua vida e a mais prazerosa também. Antes de irem embora os dois tinham feito mais duas vezes sendo uma com Aldebaran sendo passivo.

Kamus e ele foram para arena logo Milo chegou só faltava Mask, a toda hora Alde verificava a entrada da arena e nem sinal dele, começou a ficar preocupado pensou em perguntar a Shura que havia chegado junto com Milo. Mas não foi preciso o canceriano apareceu com roupa de treino com um ar de sono e um andar engraçado. O brasileiro sentiu certo orgulho por ter feito Mask andar daquele jeito. Aldebaran lhe sorriu, Mask deu um pequeno aceno dizendo assim que percebeu sua presença. Mal entrou na arena e o canceriano foi abordado por Shion.

Espere, não era suposto os outros dois estarem recebendo ordens do mestre e não o canceriano? Resolvendo tirar suas dúvidas caminhou até o capricorniano que duelava com Kanon.

\- Não eram vocês que deveriam está recebendo as ordens do Shion? –apontou câncer e Shion em uma pequena discursão.

\- Não fomos nós que chegamos atrasados, e olha que bebemos a noite toda. - Kanon deu um bocejo.

\- Mas a aposta... - sua voz foi morrendo.

\- Que aposta?- indagou Shura de cenho franzido.

O que? Alde fitou Mask que agora se alongava pra iniciar o treinamento, seu coração de uma gingada pra voltar a ficar calmo.

\- Não é nada esqueça acho que ouvi errado. - disse meio aéreo.

Não existiu aposta? Então por que Mask resolveu passar a noite com ele? Isso o remou até o treino acabar. Antes que Mask saísse da arena Alde abordou.

\- Máscara da Morte. - rangeu os dentes.

\- Não é mais Mask ou caranguejo, e só para constar eu consigo andar. - riu.

Alde espalmou as mãos no peito do outro e o empurrou. Mask recuou, mas não caiu, palmas levantadas.

\- Aldebaran!- franziu o cenho.

\- Você mentiu para mim...

\- Sobre?- olhou pra cima, o homem estava zangado.

\- Não se faça de tolo. A aposta, por que mentiu?- estava com tanta raiva que sua mandíbula doía. - Fale a verdade agora, seu merda ou não me responsabilizo...

\- Não Aldebaran, não teve porra de aposta nenhuma está feliz agora?

Com a mão trêmula Alde ajeitou o cabelo.

\- Eu não entendo, então por que você ficou comigo se essa aposta nunca existiu?

\- Você se dá pouco valor Aldebaran, eu queria você, não sabia como seria recebido e inventei a aposta.

\- Você me queria?- indagou surpreso.

\- Quis e quero meu corpo reagiu a você lá na boate e depois intensamente no quarto meus gemidos falaram por mim você sabe fazer alguém gemer como ninguém.

Alguns Cavaleiros de ouro e aspirantes ainda estavam por ali, no entanto os dois não pareciam percebê-los.

\- Você... Me quer? - ele arfava. _Minha mãe!_

\- E você está surpreso? Não deveria touro, você foi a minha melhor conquista nenhum outro teve comparação.

\- Por causa da dor. - murmurou em um lamento.

Mask cortou a distância entre os dois.

\- Não, você não sentiu? Foi mais além...

Alde sorriu vendo a verdade nos olhos do outro e beijou o homem. Bom Aldebaran podia viver com isso era melhor do que ter sido só uma aposta.

Mil vezes melhor.

Fim.

* * *

Próximo casal: Aldebaran e Saga.

Era pra postar Alde e Saga, mas a one de Alde e Mask ficou pronta primeiro.

Se você já leu alguma fic em que o Alde e o Mask (e talvez não seja tão improvável assim) estejam juntos, não seja malvada (o) colega mande o link ou o nome da fic, quero ler também.

Na one o Mask é sadomasoquista.

 **Sadomasoquismo:** refere-se a relações entre tendências diferentes entre pessoas **buscando** prazer sexual na dor. O termo sadomasoquismo seria a relação entre tendências opostas, o sadismo e masoquismo.

 **O sadismo:** é a tendência em uma pessoa que busca sentir prazer em **impôr** o sofrimento físico e moral a outra pessoa.

 **O masoquismo:** é a tendência oposta ao sadismo, é a tendência em uma pessoa que busca sentir prazer em **receber** o sofrimento físico e moral de outra pessoa.

Fonte: Google – Wikipédia.

Então vocês querem me elogiar, me bater ou me jogar do penhasco por unir os dois e não podem vir ao Piauí, por que é onde Judas perdeu as botas e o dinheiro tá curto para virem até aqui fazerem isso pessoalmente? Não seja por isso mandem reviews só sejam educados sou sensível.

Fiquem com a nota da minha beta ^ ^

Nota da Beta (Suellen-san): Amiga adorei a ideia da fanfic, não é que eu nunca veria esse casal, mas o que surpreendeu foi como você fez a trama. A cada nova betagem vejo como você evoluiu em todos os sentidos e me orgulho de ser sua amiga e beta. Beijos.

Se tiver coment será respondido na one de Saga e Aldebaran.


End file.
